Serendipity
by Rebeca Hanahaki
Summary: #MeDesafio mil años después. xD Uno se pregunta qué tipo de pensamientos tienen los demás. Sasuke de una día para otro puede leer los pensamientos de Naruto. Pareja: SasuNaruSasu. SasuNaru/NaruSasu


_Nada de esto es una coincidencia._

 _Ambos pueden sentir que..._

 _el mundo es diferente de cómo era ayer._

 _Y eso es causa por su sonrisa._

* * *

Una voz irritante que está en su cabeza había estado molestando desde un par de días atrás en sus pensamientos. Pensamientos que, aunque los escuchará no lo consideraba propios porque esa voz pensaba y decía cosas con las cuales no estaba de acuerdo.

 _"Quiero ramen tebayo"_ que era la idea que sonaba en su cabeza cuando justo estaba en clase y el profesor Kakashi explicaba tema nuevo, no sabía que muy en el fondo le gustaba el ramen después de escuchar a cada rato decir eso en cada maldita clase que entraba.

 _"¿Porque uno se baña y deja la toalla sucia cuando está limpio?"_ Preguntas existenciales que, aunque se le hacían estúpidas le dejaban la duda. Tampoco tenía ni idea de los pensamientos ridículos que podría pensar.

A la otra voz que se encontraba en su cabeza le había denominado "dobe" debido a que eso lo consideraba, joder nunca creyó que siendo Uchiha Sasuke (Uchiha: concepto de perfección según como su familia lo platea desde su tatara tatara abuelo Madara).

Al principio era molesto escucharlo a cada momento, pero después de quien sabe cuántos días… mejor dicho, ni había sido solo un par de días atrás si no ya casi va para tres meses.

Ahora solo se mantenía callada y podía escuchar sus propios pensamientos, los que si consideraba suyos y con lógica. La otra voz la consideraba como sus más oscuros placeres o gustos, ni el mismo sabía qué tipo de gustos tenía después de eso.

-Bien, gracias Sasuke- le profesor Iruka volteó a mirar quien más podría seguir con la lectura y Sasuke solo se limitó a sentarse en su banca- ¿puedes continuar la lectura Naruto?

\- ¿Eh? - y el chico despistado se levantó del asiento como si tuviera ñañaras en el trasero y comenzó a leer en donde según se había quedado que de pura suerte si le atino en donde estaban.

Que, aunque ese chico escándalo no era problema suyo nunca había notado que tenía una voz bastante parecía a la del dobe, era una conciencia bastante aterradora.

 _\- "Necesito un ramen tebayo"_ \- tendría que hacerle caso de una maldita vez a ese pensamiento, su gusto por el ramen comenzaba a ser molesto para el mismo Sasuke.

* * *

Y ahí estaba en el puesto de ramen de Ichiraku comiendo su bendito ramen, se imaginaba que después de al menos comer un tazón ya no tendría que lidiar con el "quiero un ramen tebayo". Si, sus mismos gustos ahora parecía también odiarlos.

Al igual que a lado suya estaba Naruto comiendo un tazón enorme de ramen contentísimo de la vida, ensuciándose a si mismo de lo tan rápido que comía.

\- _"¡Qué bien sabe!"_ \- y al parecer el dobe estaba también contento debido a que ya estaba comiendo su bendito ramen. Cosa que después el rubio volteó a verlo directamente que, a diferencia de él, si tenía modales para comer tranquilamente- ¡Tú también estás en clase tebayo! - escucharlo decir tebayo le dio un escalofrío, era igual de gritón que dobe.

Y solo se limitó a verlo con una cara de pocos amigos, pero no era porque no quisiera. Tenía la boca llena y se le hacía de mala educación hablar con la boca llena.

\- ¿Eres tímido o algo así? - se dignó a preguntar debido a no recibir una respuesta del contrario acompañado de una risa.

-Estoy comiendo, cuando se come no se habla con la boca llena.

\- _"Con que este es el chico con él todas estas enloquecidas"_ \- no sabía si había sido ese pensamiento para el mismo o para el chico de los bigotes de sus mejillas.

-Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto- se mostró una sonrisa de oreja a oreja levantando su mano para entrecharlas entre si- Tú eres Sasuke ¿No?

El parecía una serendipia.

-Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

Después de eso Naruto comenzó a hablarle y a pasar más tiempo juntos conociéndose. Parecía que muchas de las cosas que el dobe decía coincidían con algunas cosas que también Naruto le gustaba o algo así. Por lo dio por hecho que era como tener una Naruto dentro de su cabeza, pero descartaba la idea de poder leer los pensamientos, si fuera así podría hacerlo con quién quisiera. Era por eso que seguía con la idea de que eran como sus gustos culposos que ni si quiera el mismo podía considerarlos propios.

\- ¿Qué película deberíamos ir a ver? - pregunto el chico rubio viendo la cartelera. Ambos habían ido al cine un fin de semana porque Naruto quería salir y escogió a Sasuke debido a que es el único con él se siente a gusto.

\- _"Espero que no sea de terror"_ \- ni el mismo sabía que le daban miedo las películas de terror, pero solo para probarle al dobe que no es así siempre iba en su contra, después de haber comido el ramen pareció no haberse quitado ese pensamiento, al contrario; ahora escucha cada cinco minutos que quería un ramen.

-Una de terror.

* * *

 _"Una vez nos entendamos, su odio se marchará"_

 _"Si los dos acabamos muriendo...tu no serás un Uchiha y yo no seré un Jinchuriki de nueve colas"_

 _"Seremos libres de nuestras cargas"_

 _"Y por fin seremos capaces de entendernos en otro mundo"_

Abrió los ojos de repente del sueño que recién había tenido. Pudo percibir como en sus mejillas caían lágrimas de sus ojos.

\- ¿Porque...? - había tenido un sueño bastante raro, lo único que pudo percibir era una silueta de dos personas que no reconocía, pero era como si ya hubiese vivido ese momento hace mucho tiempo.

Quitó las lágrimas de sus mejillas con las yemas de sus dedos, sentado en la cama volteó a mirar la ventana notando que era de madrugada aún.

 _"Una vez nos entendamos, su odio se marchará…"_

\- ¿Tendrá algún significado? – nuevamente se recostó en su cama con ambas manos en la cabeza mirando al techo, analizando ese sueño que tenía la sensación de enserio haber pasado con alguien muy cercano.

* * *

Naruto era penicilina, salvándole cuando lo necesitaba. Y en esos momentos en verdad que no la estaba pasando bien.

Sus padres habían fallecido en un accidente.

Pero Naruto era como una euforia; una sensación exteriorizada de optimismo y bienestar, producida a menudo por la administración de medicamentos o drogas, o por alguna satisfacción material o espiritual. Así se sentía estar a su lado, como si el universo se hubiera movido por que ellos estaban destinados a ser felices.

Sin él ni el más mínimo error.

-Sabes Sasuke, intentas siempre actuar con los demás como si fueras una persona dura cuando en realidad eres incluso mucho más sensible que yo que si muestro mis sentimientos.

-No este molestando…

\- _"Enserio que eres tan difícil de tratar"_ \- el dobe salió en sus pensamientos después de tanto tiempo sin escucharlo- "pero supongo que eso es lo que me gusta de ti…"

Alzo su cara mostrándose sus ojos ojerosos y llorosos después de lo sucedido con su familia, estaba ahí tumbado en la puerta de su habitación cerrada con llave y con Naruto del otro lado intentando que Sasuke saliera, cada pensamiento que decía el dobe no los consideraba suyos, ahora estaba más seguro de eso.

\- _"No empieces diciendo tonterías como esas en situaciones así"_ \- ahora dijo la voz de sus mismos pensamientos.

\- _"No son mentiras, es la verdad"_ \- era como si estuviera declarando a sí mismo y negando rotundamente también sus mismos pensamientos. Tal vez en algún momento consideraría ir con especialista.

* * *

Ambos se consideraban una serendipia ambos se convirtieron en flor, como si hubieran estado esperando florecer.

Quizá sea una providencia del universo, al menos simplemente tenía que serlo ya que en su vida pasada no tuvieron esa oportunidad.

-Oye Sasuke- hizo una sonrisa amplia al momento rodeando sus brazos en su cintura mientras recargaba su mentón en el hombro- ¿nunca has sentido que tú y yo nos conocemos de antes?

 _"Seremos libres de nuestras cargas"_

 _"Y por fin seremos capaces de entendernos en otro mundo"_

Nuevamente entre sus sueños alguna vez se mostró una imagen borrosa de una persona bastante parecido a Naruto sonriendo ampliamente en cuanto chocaron sus miradas, como si en mucho tiempo no se hubieran visto.

-A veces siento que hasta eres capaz de estar en mi cabeza.

\- ¡Que curioso! ¡Yo también lo siento de esa forma! - aparto su mirada dirigiéndose a Sasuke- de hecho, le puse teme.

Y Sasuke solo se limitó a soltar una pequeña sonrisa mostrada en sus labios.

Naruto era la serendipia y euforia en su vida.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _ **En algún momento del manga Naruto dijo que en cuanto mueran ya no serian el Uchiha y jinchuriki de nueve colas y que por fin se entenderían, es por eso que solo ellos pueden leer sus pensamientos al momento de estar juntos y cuando tienen una relación como pareja es cuando por fin sus antiguos yo están contentos por eso. De estar juntos sin que algo intervenga.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_


End file.
